K and RWBY
by bahamutOm234
Summary: Beacon Academy, a school for hunters and huntresses. Vale's school is in for an interesting few years especially with the formations of Team RWBY and Team JNPR, but this time there will be someone that helps both teams out, Korogra Kanbara, who's mentor was an old friend of Ozpin.
1. Korogra trailer

**I only own my OCs**

In the dead of night a figure is leaning against a tree while sitting on a branch, moonlight glinting of the gold colored disk hanging from his hip and the lenses of his seafoam green goggles. The figure suddenly jumps out of the tree, grabs the disk which then separates into a katana and a clawed gauntlet and the figure stabs the bear-like creature in the side with his katana and slashed with the claw repeatedly before jumping off and landing next to a girl with brown cat ears atop her head who was bleeding from the Ursa the boy stabbed, he then says, "Sit tight, I need to kill this Grimm then I can check your injuries."

The boy's katana and claw rearranged into twin rifles and he shot compressed aura at the Ursa forcing it back before he focused his aura into his katana and claw, and said, "Omega Tempest!" Before spinning at the Ursa slashing it like a buzz saw, landing on the other side the Ursa was cut in half and faded from existence. Reassembling the disk, the boy stepped into the light showing him in black jeans, sturdy blue boots, a red shirt with long blue sleeves, an unzipped black jacket with a four pointed star with wings on the pocket, and fingerless green gloves.

Holding his hand out to the girl he said, "Alright, let's see what the damage is." The girl hesitantly took his hand and was gently pulled to her feet and he saw a fairly large gash on her stomach. Wincing at the gash, the boy said, "Alright, could you lift your shirt so I can wrap that wound?" The girl did so and the boy took out a roll on bandages and said, "I'm going to put a poultice on that to clean it and prevent infection, it's gonna sting for a second." The girl asked, "Why are you being nice to me? I'm a Faunus." The boy said, "That doesn't matter, you needed help."

The girl was surprised that a human would willingly help a Faunus, once the poultice was in place the boy carefully wrapped the bandages around her torso and tied it so it wouldn't fall off. The boy said, "Alright, take things easy until that heals." The girl asked, "How can I repay you?" The boy said, "You don't need to, as long as you don't over exert yourself it should heal in a couple days." The girl said, "Thank you, I'm Emily, Emily Thompson." The boy said, "Name's Korogra Kanbara, take care of yourself Emily." And walked of into the night.

 **A/N: I decided to first write a trailer for my character like what was done with Team RWBY, next time the story truly starts. As for why I'm writing this, aside from wanting to of course, by next week two of my stories will be deleted, New Soul Reaper and Queen of Ice and Celestial Champion. For that I am deeply sorry**


	2. Ruby Rose and Korogra Kanbara

**I only own my OCs**

Late at night at the Dust to Dawn store a girl in black and red is listening to her music while reading a weapons magazine unaware that a robbery is taking place, until an idiot criminal reveals it. Smirking she sent him flying out the window, then the leader sent more goons but like before she sent them flying. Outside a boy with black hair and teal eyes saw them scramble to escape, the girl then unfolded a scythe bigger than her which from the boy's perspective also had a built-in sniper rifle, he thought, ' _Looks like a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe, seems she can handle it well she must've built it at Signal'_ as the leader of the goons, revealed to be Roman Torchwick aims at her the boy grabs the disk from his hip and throws it like a discus and intercepts the shot which turns out to be a flare. The boy then asks, "You alright?" Before pulling the disk out of the ground the girl nods and they see Roman climbing a ladder, the girl asks the shop keeper is alright if she goes after him and the shopkeeper motions 'go ahead' and followed Roman using the recoil of her shots the boy also follows.

On the roof Roman climbs into a Bullhead saying, "So long Red, Goggle Head." Only then revealing the pair of seafoam green goggles positioned on his forehead before throwing a burn dust crystal then shooting at it the boy's disk spun in midair and a dome covered him and the girl waiting for the strike, but it never came as a blonde lady with a riding crop stopped the blast the boy dropped the dome only to realize how close he and the girl were as he instinctively pulled her close when the dome covered them letting go he said, "Sorry 'bout that." He, the girl, and the blonde dodged when another with glowing markings started fighting them the girl switched her scythe to its Sniper form while the boy's disk disconnected and floated around his right arm while he and the girl fired at the Bullhead the blonde damaged an engine. The boy's disk reformed and he hung from his hip as the girl asked the blonde, "You're a Huntress! Can I have your autograph?" Unfortunately both she and the boy where brought to an empty room and the blonde said, "That was very dangerous, if it was up to me you'd both be sent home with a pat on the back," at this the girl smiled but the blonde finished, smacking her crop on the table startling the girl, "And a slap on the wrist."

Then she said, "But someone wants to talk to you." Then a man with grey hair and glasses arrives with a plate of cookies and a shake while holding a mug of coffee and says looking to the girl, "Ruby Rose... You have... Silver eyes." The girl, now named Ruby is unsure how to respond, then turning the boy, known as Korogra, "And you Korogra Kanbara have... Teal... Eyes." Korogra asks, "Yeah and?" Not noticing his pupils form a wave and turn stormy grey the man ignores that and asks, "Do you know who I am?" Korogra drinks his shake as Ruby answers, "Yeah, you're Professor Ozpin the headmaster at Beacon." He then asks her where she learned to wield her Scythe, finishing her cookie she reveals that she learned from her uncle Qrow.

Turning to Korogra, he sees that the disk had been separated into a katana and a claw and Korogra was sharpening them, Ozpin asks where he learned. Continuing to maintain his weapons he said, "I mostly taught myself, but I occasionally got assistance from Old Man Orca back home in Konotan, an island off the coast of Vale." Ruby explains she has two years left at Signal before she can apply at Beacon, Korogra said, "If I even went to Signal I'd be in the same position as Ruby." Ozpin asks if the two really want to go to Beacon and Ruby says, "More than anything." And Korogra said, "Eh, why the hell not?" Ozpin agrees to Ruby's surprise. In the Bullhead to Beacon, Ruby's sister Yang was praising her for being moved ahead two years but Ruby didn't want to be treated special Yang replied, "But you are special Ruby." Korogra said, "I'm inclined to agree, not many can use a scythe in the way you can." Yang said, "See? Now what's your name cutie?" Korogra replied, "Korogra Kanbara, you?" Yang replied, "Yang Xiao Long, this is my sister Ruby Rose."

Korogra said, "We've met" Yang looked confused and was about to say something when the screen broadcasted the robbery led by Roman Torchwick then started to talk about how the Faunus rights protest was interrupted by the White Fang when the lady from before now named Glynda Goodwitch says, "Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" Yang asks, "Who's that?" Glynda continues, "My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Yang simply says, "Oh." Glynda says, "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

Ruby looks out the window and said, "Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all!" Yang replied, "Beacon's our home now." The three hear a passenger groaning and hunched over running to the back of the ship, Yang rolls her eyes and said, "Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." Ruby said, "It was a nice moment while it lasted." Korogra shook his head, "Poor bastard." Turning to look out the window Korogra asked, "So that's Beacon huh? Wonder what kinda crazy shit will happen." As the ship approaches Ruby asks, "I wonder who we're gonna meet!" Yang replied, "Ugh, I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy." Ruby noticed some puke on Yang's shoe and said, "Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!" Yang freaks out, "Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Korogra said, "Hey, that's nasty! Back off!" And Ruby said, "Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"


	3. Shining Beacon

**I only own my OCs**

As they arrive the boy that puked empties his stomach in the trash can, Yang, Ruby, and Korogra say in awe, "Wow..." Yang then said, "The view from Vale's got nothing on this." Ruby gets excited saying, "Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Before being pulled back by her sister saying, "Ow! Ooww!" Korogra looks around and sees some familiar weapons, and says to himself, although Ruby and Yang hear, "Okay there's a pike, looks like mainly used with burn dust, over there's a naginata, looks well maintained, and that's a scepter, seems the top can detach and be swung like a ball and chain." Yang turns back to Ruby and said, "Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!" Ruby responds, "'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!" Yang asks, "Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Turning her weapon to its scythe form she said, "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..." Yang playfully pushes her sister's hood down and said, "C'mon Ruby, why don't you try to make friends of your own?"

Korogra consciously forms a sphere of aura and starts shaping it into various things amusing himself as Ruby takes of her hood and said, "But... why would I need friends if I have you?" Still using his aura to amuse himself, Korogra said, "Technically Ruby, you made a friend without realizing it... me." Yang said, "Yeah. And well... Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, c'ya, bye." Spinning and dazed from Yang's sudden leaving Ruby says, "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" She stops for a moment still reeling and said, "I have no idea what the hell I'm doing..." Before falling backwards and sending someone's luggage flying, standing over her a girl with white hair demands, "What are you doing?!" Getting up on her hands Ruby said, "Uh, sorry!" The other girl starts yelling, "Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" Korogra dispelled the aura and was starting to get fed up with the girl's attitude, holding a case Ruby said, Uuhhh..." The girl snatches the case and still yelling said, "Give me that! This is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" Ruby replies, "Uuuhhhh..."

The girl goes on a tirade, "What are you, brain-dead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" As the girl starts shaking the vial Ruby starts coughing as the dust pours onto her face and said, "I... I know..." The girl continues yelling, "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What have you got to say for yourself?!" Finally having enough Korogra shouts, "HEY LAY OFF!" He notices Ruby about to sneeze and pulls his goggles over his eyes, when she does sneeze the dust goes off sending the vial flying a girl in black picks it up as Ruby finally gets fed up and said, "I said I was sorry princess!" The girl walks up saying, "It's Heiress actually, Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Weiss smugly said, "Finally! Some recognition!" Korogra said, "So you're an heiress huh? Big deal, you're still rude as all hell." Weiss tries to think of something to say when the girl said, "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Ruby giggles and Korogra said, "Ain't so high and mighty now. Are ya?" Getting angry again Weiss said, "Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" She then takes the vial as some helpers gather her luggage Ruby says, "I promise I'll make it up to you!" As Weiss walks off Ruby sighs, "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." She tries to talk the the girl in black but she had already walked off. Laying on the ground Ruby says to herself, "Welcome to Beacon..." The blonde boy from the ship holds out his hand and said, "Hey... I'm Jaune." Ruby takes his hand saying, "Ruby." Turning back from glaring in Weiss's direction Korogra said, "Name's Korogra." Standing up Ruby asks, "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

The three are walking past a river when Jaune said, "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on." Korogra snickered, "Sure it is." Ruby laughed, "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." Jaune said, "Oh, yeah? What if I called you 'Crater Face' and him 'Goggle boy'?" Ruby said, "Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Korogra said, "Eh I've been called so much worse." Jaune said, "Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" Korogra gives him a 'really?' face and Ruby skeptically asks, "Do they?" After an awkward pause Ruby pulls out her scythe saying, "So... I've got this thing." Surprised Jaune asks, "Whoa! Is that a Scythe?" Ruby also tells him it's a gun, Korogra then unclips his disk from his hip which shifts around into a katana and claw saying, "I've got these." Ruby asks, "Where'd you get those?!

Korogra said, "The katana I found in the woods back home years ago, with help from Old man Orca I forged the claw and the disk form." The claw and katana shift into a pair rifles, Korogra then said, "I can also use the disk form for various attacks, and only under certain... circumstances... I can shift them into one extremely powerful cannon." Jaune shows his sword and collapsible shield, seeing him fumble Korogra says, "Hey Jaune, if you need some pointers I could help if you wanted." Jaune nodded, "Thanks Korogra, maybe after initiation." Eventually they realize they were lost.

Finally finding where they're supposed to go Yang called out, "Ruby, Korogra, over here I saved you some spots." Ruby said, "Oh! Hey, I gotta go. I'll see you after the ceremony." Sighing Jaune asked himself, "Where am I supposed to find a nice quirky girl to talk to?" Unaware of the red-head behind him, Yang asks, "So how's your first day going little sister?" Ruby asks, "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?!" Yang said, "Yikes, meltdown already?" Korogra shook his head, "Not in the slightest." Ruby said, "No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" Smiling, Yang asked, "Are you being sarcastic?" Korogra said, "Nope, I was there. Some brat shook a vial of dust in front of her face and the dust made her sneeze." Ruby said, "I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, then she yelled at me then I sneezed and exploded, then she yelled at me again, and I just wanted her to stop yelling." Weiss then yelled, "You!" Korogra said, "Do yourself and us a favor Schnee, and SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Just as she was about to say something Ozpin begins his speech, "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Glynda then said, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Yang, Ruby, and Korogra talk amongst themselves completely ignoring Weiss.

That night, Ruby is writing in a journal when Yang drops down beside her saying, "It's like a big slumber party!" Not looking up Ruby said, "I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys though." Yang purrs, "I know I do." As some guys are shirtless, including Korogra, Yang suddenly said, "What's that?" Ruby looked and saw a faint scar across Korogra's chest running from his right shoulder to his left hip. Seeing them he approached and said, "Hey Ruby, Yang. What's up?" Ruby asked, "How'd you get that scar?" Korogra unrolled his sleeping bag and said, "A few years back in Konotan, about four months after I found my katana, I was fighting a Grimm, I think it was an Ursa, anyway it caught me in the chest with its claws and sent me flying, after I killed the damn thing I realized if I collapsed I'd probably die so I found some healing herbs, made a poultice and a few days later it became the scar you see now." Before going to sleep Korogra said, "Well Ruby, looks like you made two friends, Jaune and myself." Yang and Ruby introduced themselves to the girl in black named Blake before Weiss showed up, annoyed with them Blake blew out her candle and they went to sleep.


	4. First Step

**I only own my OCs**

The next morning, Korogra woke up to a girl in pink hovering over both him and a guy in green with a magenta streak in his hair, she said, "Wake up lazy butts!" Then started dancing around repeatedly saying, "It's morning!" She then started ranting but Korogra tuned her out later in the locker room she asked the green guy if he could imitate a sloth, and he replied, "Nora." Nora asked, "Yes Ren?" He finished, "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." Nora said, "That's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!" Ren closed his locker and said, "C'mon Nora, let's go" Who said, "But not _together_ -together." As they passed Ruby and Yang, Ruby asked, "Wonder what they're so worked up about?" Yang said, "Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" Ruby replied, "Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." She then cuddles her scythe, Yang said, "Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

With a frustrated sigh, Ruby said, "Ugh, you sound like dad!" Shoving her weapon in her locker she continued, "Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!" Before Yang asks about when they form teams, Korogra said, "Mornin' Ruby. Mornin' Yang." He then opens his locker, which happens to be between Ruby's and Yang's saying, "So I heard that teams are going to be formed. Wonder how." Ruby nervously said, "Maybe I'll be on Yang's team or something." Pulling his gloves on, shrugging his jacket on and clipping his disk to his belt, Korogra said, "Well, we'll find out soon enough. Let's go." Jaune walks past Weiss and another girl named Pyrrha as Weiss says, "So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!" Korogra stops out of earshot and mutters, "That's only if they think they have a chance."

Pyrrha replies, "Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Weiss said, "Well I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." Pyrrha responds, "Well, that sounds grand!" Weiss says, "Great!" Then begins scheming only to be interrupted by Jaune trying to hit on her before moving on to Pyrrha, only to be interrupted by Weiss asking if he even knew who Pyrrha was. Jaune replied, "Not in the slightest, snow angel." Weiss said, "This is Pyrrha." Pyrrha said, "Hello again!" Weiss said, "Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" Jaune commented, "Never heard of it." Weiss scoffs, "She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!" Jaune asks, "The what?" Flailing her arms angrily, Weiss said, "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Jaune gasped, "That's you?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Pyrrha said, "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

Weiss said, "So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask _her_ to be on your team?" Jaune hung his head, "I guess not... Sorry." Pyrrha said, "Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader." Jaune immediately brightens up but Weiss says, "Please stop it, this kind of behavior should not be encouraged." Weiss then believes Jaune is getting too close and asks for Pyrrha's help and after pinning Jaune to the locker she said, "I'm sorry!" Just then Glynda speaks over the intercom, "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

Pulling her spear from the locker, Pyrrha said, "It was nice meeting you." Slumping against the locker, Jaune said, "Likewise." Korogra, Yang and Ruby approach and Yang asked, "Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" Jaune responded, "I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" Korogra said, "Confidence is good yes, but you were overselling it and it made you seem arrogant which I'm not sure girls like." Jaune takes Ruby's hand and lifts himself up, Yang said, "'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start." Korogra said, "No doubt, with her attitude she won't be making friends anytime soon." Ruby said, "Come on, Jaune, let's go." At Beacon cliff, the first years are standing on some tiles in front of Ozpin with his mug and Glynda with her tablet. Ozpin said, "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Glynda said, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams.' Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

Ruby said, "What? Ohhh..." Ozpin said, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ruby groans and Ozpin continues, "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ruby in shock asks, "Whaaat?!" Nora said to Ren, "See? I told you-!" Ozpin said, "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

Jaune nervously laughs befit gulping, Ozpin continues, "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Korogra said, "With the odd number of students where will I end up?" Ozpin said, "You have two choices, find a relic that I've personally hidden, or join a team as a fifth member." Korogra nods and pull his goggles over his eyes. He nods and pulls his goggles over his eyes. Ozpin seemingly ignores Jaune saying, "Good! Now take your positions." Everyone poses on their tiles: Nora crouched low, Ren with his weapons at the ready, Yang raising her fists, Ruby ready to whip out her scythe, Korogra hovering his hand over his disk, but Jaune still has his hand up and says, "Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question."

Missing Weiss and others launch from their platforms, he then asks, "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" Ozpin simply says, "No. You will be falling." Jaune misses more students launching and said, "Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Ozpin said, "No. You will be using your own "landing strategy." Still not seeing Nora and Ren launch, he says, "Uh-huh... Yeah." Yang winks at Ruby wishing her luck, yet flirtatiously winks at Korogra before donning a pair of aviators and shouts, "Woo-hooooo!" As she launches, Ruby and Korogra shrug at each other before being launched as well. Jaune asks, "So, what exactly is a landing strategyyy?!" But gets cut off as he's launched, Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee as he watches them enter the forest.

As the others are launched in different directions Ruby crashes through a black bird in a burst of feathers and says, "Birdie, no!" She then fires off a few rounds to slow herself down then fully extends her scythe to hook around a branch and fall at a slower pace. As Korogra falls he sees Weiss holding her rapier and summon a glyph to leap off of into the forest, turning slightly he sees Nora fly past while Ren spins midair and digs the blades of his weapons into the tree to spiral down the tree before dusting his clothes off. Korogra turns the other way and sees Yang rocket past shouting, "Woo-hooo! Yeah! Ally-oop!" Using her gauntlets to move faster in the distance he hears her say, "Nailed it!" Looking behind him he sees Pyrrha has landed on a branch and throw her javelin before hearing Jaune say, "Thank you!" In the distance and sees her waving in His direction saying, "I'm sorry!"

Korogra whips out his disc and focuses his aura around it to a point before spinning creating a drill, and digs into the ground before making a quick turn and shooting out into a roll and heading off. Ruby lands in a crouch thinking, 'Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find..." Before shouting, "Yang! Yaaaang!" Internally she says, "Oh, this is bad, this is really bad... What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! ...I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her... Ugh! Oh! How about Korogra?! He's nice, strong to! But then he might've already found that relic Ozpin personally hid." Shaking her head from the daydreams she continues, "Okay... Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, Korogra, aaaand..." She skids to a stop and makes eye contact with Weiss who then turns and walks the other direction Ruby follows slightly, "Wait! Where are you going?" She then stops and dejectedly kicks the ground, "We're supposed to be teammates."

Weiss struggles through the forest with an occasional grunt or "Ow!" She pushes a bush out of her way then brushes herself off with a sigh. She then hears Jaune above her struggling to free himself saying, "Come on, come on! Stupid...!" She looks up and sees him hanging from his hood before he stops struggling and gives an embarrassed wave, Weiss turns back and he groans. As she passes Ruby, Weiss grabs and pulls her hood saying, "By no means does this make us friends." Ruby cheers as she's dragged away, "You came back!" Jaune sees this and waving his arms says, "Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!"

From below, Pyrrha asks, "Jaune?" Getting his attention she asks, "Do you... have any spots left on your team?" Crossing his arms he says, "Very funny." Before giving her a smile which she returns. Weiss and Ruby are trudging through the forest and Ruby asks, "What's the hurry?" Weiss responds, "I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your—" she's cut off as Ruby appears right next to her, Weiss asks, "What the...?" Ruby said, "I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!" Weiss looks back slightly amazed and asks, "When did...?" Ruby says, "Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters."

Putting an arm around Weiss' shoulders Ruby continues, "You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, "Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool..." Then mousily, "And I wanna be her friend." Before vanishing in a cloud of rose petals which Weiss waves from her face as she hears rustling in the bushes, she then calls to Ruby, "You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" She doesn't hear a reply, only noises from the bushes then asking, "Ruby?" The forest seems to darken forcing her to lean in to search for Ruby as blood-red eyes glare behind her and she again asks, "Ruby...?" All around her red eyes stare from the bushes and she hears a deep growl, she looks around until she sees a large Beowolf emerge and approach her she shouts, "Ruby!" And the Beowolf roars.

 **A/N: I'm gonna stop here and next time is 'The Emerald Forest' but will Korogra find Ozpin's relic? Or join one of the teams? If so which one? You'll have to find out next time.**

 **read and review**


	5. Emerald Forest

**I only own my OCs**

Yang walks through the forest from where she landed and calls out, "Hellooooo?" Not seeing a shadow dart passed she asks, "Is anyone out there? Helloooo? Raising her arms she says, "I'm getting bored here!" She then hears a rustling in the bushes and turns asking, "Is someone there?" The rustling continues and she peeks inside asking, "Ruby, is that you?" Her head raises as she hears a low, inhuman growl staring at the creature she says, "Nope!" Before rolling aside as an Ursa bursts from the bushes, activating her gauntlets she stares as another rushes her from behind. She leaps over it as the other charges only to get hit with a fiery punch, turning her attention to the first she delivers punches and kicks to send it back then she asks, "You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" Only for the Ursai to growl at her, she responds, "You could just say 'No'." Before one of them stand on its hind legs and swipes at her, barely dodging she laughs, "Jeeeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba..."

She's then cut off as a single strand of her hair falls in front of her face and onto the forest floor she then says, "You..." Before closing her eyes then opening them a second later revealing they changed to bright red and she screams, "You monsters!" Followed shortly by a brief inferno before she rockets forward and unleashes a chain of powerful strikes launching the Ursa through some trees the second stops in front of her and she angrily asks, "What! You want some to?!" The Ursa prepares to strike but is cut off by making a noise of confusion then falling to reveal Blake with her weapon in its back. Pulling it out and sheathing it she smiles slightly to the side, Yang then says, with her rage calmed, "I could've taken him."

Back with Weiss, she mentally monologues about how to fight before attempting to strike but in a blur of rose petals Ruby swings her scythe landing a hit and saying, "Gotcha!" Weiss screams and swings in a random direction and creates a line of fire setting some trees on fire followed by the rest of the clearing, this distracts Ruby and she barely defends herself from the swipe of the Beowolf that she hit and is thrown into Weiss, Ruby says, "Hey, watch it!" Weiss responded, "Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!" Korogra leapt out of one of the burning trees and landed on a safe tree before saying, "Watch where you swing your dust, you damned heiress! Besides, unlike chess, there are no 'turns' in a real battle. Ah but what would you know? You've probably been given everything on a silver platter!" Before jumping from branch to branch, deeper into the forest. Ruby said, "You'll have to try harder than that to kill me Weiss."

She grabs Ruby's arm saying, "We have to go!" Before dragging her away from the blaze and the Beowolves who either ran or burned in the fire. Stopping a fair distance away Ruby says, "What was that?! That should've been easy!" Weiss responds, "Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Ruby scoffs, "What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss answers, "I'm just surprised someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter." Getting irritated, Ruby says, "Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!" Weiss sarcastically says, "Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!" And begins to walk off, with an agitated shriek Ruby unfolds her scythe and slices a tree down to the stump before refolding it and following, neither one noticed large black feather float down and land on felled tree.

Elswhere Pyrrha and Jaune make there way through the bushes when he hears something far away and ask, "Did you hear that?" Pyrrha responds, "Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy." Jaune still looks in that direction, not noticing Pyrrha raise a branch to pass and she accidentally releases it at his face knocking him down. Looking back she says, "Jaune! I'm sorry!" Laughing he said, "It's okay. Just a scratch!" He gets up as Pyrrha approaches and asks, "Why didn't you activate your Aura?" Jaune is confused so Pyrrha asks, "Your Aura." Jaune confusedly says, "Gesundheit." She then asks, "Jaune, do you... know what Aura is?" Avoiding eye contact he responds, "Psch! Of course I do! Do you know what Aura is?" She smiles and explains it, as she does this Lie Ren fights a King Taijitu, "Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?" Jaune responds, "Uh... yeah." Pyrrha continues, "With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals." Jaune asks, "What about monsters?" Pyrrha said, "No. The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity. They are the darkness, and we are the light."

Jaune responds, "Right, that's why we fight them!" Pyrrha continues, "It's not about why; it's about knowing. Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both. By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting." Opening his eyes at the revelation Jaune said, "It's like a force field!" Pyrrha responds, "Yes, if you want to look at it that way." Walking up to him, she puts her hands on the sides of his head and says, "Now, close your eyes and concentrate." Jaune complies saying, "Uhh... Okay." Pyrrha closes her own eyes and both start glowing; Pyrrha a feint red and Jaune a bright white. Soon she stops glowing and hunched over tired, as he's still glowing, Jaune asks concerned, "Pyrrha?" Straightening up she answered, "It's all right. I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own." She then grins as the scratch closed and says, "You have a lot of it." Jaune smiles and looks at his hands as the glow fades saying, "Wow..." With Ren, he stands atop the dead King Taijitu and hears an animal-like noise above him twice, looking above him he meets the upside down eyes of his friend Nora and chuckles, "I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like." Nora just reached out and poked his nose saying, "Boop!" Causing him to smile.

On top of the cliff, where the students were launched Glynda is looking at her own tablet and says, "The last pair has been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos." Ozpin merely says, "Mmmm..." Glynda continues, "I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." Taking a few steps she says, "I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." turning back to Ozpin she asks, "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" Only getting silence she asks, "Professor Ozpin?" He doesn't answer as he's watching his tablet with contemplative interest as it shows footage of Korogra leaping from tree to tree occasionally peeking out of the canopy, as well as footage of Ruby sitting in the grass picking stray leaves as Weiss walks in random directions.

In the forest Weiss walks right saying, "It's definitely this way." Before stopping and turning around and walking left saying, "I mean... This way! It's definitely this way." Stopping in front of Ruby, she concludes, "Alright, it's official: We passed it." Ruby stands up slightly annoyed and said, "Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" Weiss responded, "Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going... to... the forest temple!" Ruby gives a frustrated sigh, and Weiss said, "Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either!" Ruby responds, "Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything." Weiss asks, "What's that supposed to mean?" She responded, "It means you're a big, stupid jerk and I hate you!" Weiss just sighs to herself before spinning around and walking in another direction saying, "Just keep moving!" Ruby tries to imitate Weiss and said, "Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Waaaah! Watch where you're going!"

Returning to her normal voice Ruby asks, "Why are you so bossy?" She turns around and said, "I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!" Ruby responds, "Stop treating me like a kid!" Weiss shouted back, "Stop acting like a kid." And Ruby responds with, "Well, stop acting like you're perfect!" Weiss retaliates, "I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet... But I'm still leagues better than you. Before continuing to walk away, Ruby then says to herself dejectedly, "You don't even know me..."

Blake and Yang walk out into a clearing revealing a broken stone temple except for the platforms around the inside holding several black and gold objects, Yang asks, "Think this is it?" Blake only gives her a look before walking down the hill followed by Yang, as they walk across the floor they look at the items on the pedestals. Looking at the black king Blake asks confused, "Chess pieces?" Yang says, "Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Blake says, "Well, I guess we should pick one." Elsewhere, Jaune and Pyrrha stand at the mouth of a cave with drawings of armed men fighting giant beasts. Jaune asks, "Think this is it?" Inside Pyrrha said, "I'm not sure this is it." Jaune sighs, "Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for, like, five more feet?" Unexpectedly he trips on the ground and the torch lands in a puddle extinguishing it, as he grumbles getting up Pyrrha asks, "Do you... feel that?" Jaune sarcastically asks, "Soul-crushing regret?" Pyrrha responds, "No, it's... warm."

Back at the temple, Yang says, "Hmmmm..." Before picking up the knight and showing it to Blake saying, "How about a cute little pony?" Blake smirks, "Sure." Walking to the center Yang said, "That wasn't too hard!" Blake said, "Well it's not like this place is very difficult to find." They then share a smile. Back with Jaune and Pyrrha, they make their way through the cave coming to a glowing point of gold. Jaune excitedly says, "That's the relic!" As he reaches for it it moves away and he says, "Hey! Bad... relic!" Again he reaches for it but it moves again, he then jumps for it, catching he said, "Gotcha!" Pyrrha asks worried, "Jaune...?" What he caught lowers him so he's hanging in front of the now glowing eyes and lines if a Death Stalker. He soon screams, which is heard at the temple Yang turns in the direction it came from and said, "Some girl's in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?"

She doesn't answer, as she's staring at something in the sky. Pyrrha rushes out of the cave entrance just before the Grimm crashes through roaring and waving it's claws, Jaune sobs as he's shaken around hanging from the stinger, "Help! Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah! Why?! Pyrrha! He-e-e-elp! Pyrrha, this is not the relic! It's not! Do something!" Holding her spear she says, "Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let-" before she finishes the Death Stalker hurls its tail and launches Jaune, who's still screaming across the forest. She finishes in dismay, "...go." Turning back to the Grimm that continues to snap its claws, she smiles embarrassedly before rushing away in a burst of leaves. Back at the temple, Yang asks, "Blake, did you hear that?" Turning to her she asks, "What should we do?" She then hears the faint call of "Heads uuuuuuuup!" And looks to see Ruby falling from the sky.

 **A/N: I'm gonna stop here and next time is 'Players and Pieces' but will Korogra have Ozpin's relic? And how will he help them fight the Death Stalker? You'll have to find out next time.**

 **read and review**


	6. Players arrive and pieces found

**I only own my OCs**

Moments earlier, Ruby and Weiss are hanging onto something with feathers that's going fast, Weiss shouts to be heard, "Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!" Also raising her voice, Ruby responds, "We're fine! Stop worrying!" Weiss responds, "I'm so far beyond worrying!" Ruby asks, "In a good way?" She responds, "In a bad way! A very bad way!" Ruby responds, "Well, why don't we just jump?" Weiss asks, "What are you? Insane?!" Only to be met with silence as Ruby has already disappeared, annoyed Weiss said, "Oh, you insufferable little red-!" Down at the temple Blake is looking up and pointing for Yang to to the same, Who asks, "Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?" As she falls Ruby finally gets Yang's attention screaming, "Heads uuuuuuuuup!" However just before she hits the ground, Jaune comes flying out of nowhere knocking both into the tree just left of Blake and Yang.

As they hit the tree they knock Korogra out of it and he lands hard just behind it, sitting up with a groan he said, "Ah hell, that hurt." Then he sees the temple and remarks, "So there's the temple where the other relics were waiting." Before standing up and saying, "Oh hey Yang." Up in the tree Ruby shakes her head to clear the dizziness from the landing and asks, "Oohhhh... What was that?" Jaune clears his throat causing Ruby to look up and see him hanging upside down in a tree branch, he then says, "Hey, Ruby..." Blake looks to the tree and asks, "Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Yang starts to say something but before she can get a word out something is heard from the forest and an Ursa appears swinging its claws wildly just as a pink blast hits it's back and it crashes to the ground dropping the girl who was riding it. Nora shouts, "Yeeee-haaaaw!" Before rolling off. Getting up she sadly groans, "Awww... It's broken." Her partner Ren comes up behind her as she stands on the carcass's neck and looks at it with an 'Ewww', leaning on the dead Grimm trying to catch his breath Ren said, "Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." Looking up he noticed she ran off again and looks around frantically. At the temple she's staring at a golden rook piece saying, "Oooohh..." Before grabbing it and dancing around while chanting, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

Ren then shouts, "Nora!" Who stops dancing before saluting and dropping the relic into her hand and saying, "Coming, Ren!" Before skipping to him. Blake asks, "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Korogra responds, "How? Why? I... there are no words." Again Yang tries to say something but is again interrupted when a screech comes from the right and Pyrrha runs into view followed by the Death Stalker tearing full trees out of the ground as it chases her, narrowly dodging the claws she said, "Jaune!" While continuing to run. Up in the tree Jaune said, "Pyrrha!" Ruby stands up and looks at the monster with a 'Whoa!' Before jumping off the branch, Jaune whines, "Ruby!" As she stands up from the roll, Yang said, "Ruby!" Who excitedly raises her arms in attempt to hug her saying, "Yang!" Then Nora comes between them saying, "Nora!" Knocking them off balance in surprise, Blake asks, "Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Korogra sighs, "You know what? Sometimes it's best not to question these things." Yang gets progressively angrier until a small burst of fire erupts and she growls with red eyes, "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" As she cools down Ren runs over to his ditzy friend as Blake, Ruby, and Korogra look up, pulling on her sister's sleeve she said, "Umm... Yang?" Before pointing up, as everyone looks they see Weiss hanging from the talon of a giant Nevermore, she then calls down, "How could you leave me?!" Korogra mutters, "The real question is how could someone stay around you, you stupid heiress." Ruby shouts back, "I said 'jump'!"

Blake remarks, "She's gonna fall." Shrugging, Ruby replies, "She'll be fine." Then Ren says, "She's falling." As Weiss lost her grip on the talon. Finally out of the tree, Jaune grins as Weiss falls he then jumps out of the tree catching her then smiles asking, "Just... dropping in?" She's speechless and Jaune realizes why when they both look down before both go wide-eyed and Jaune says, "Oh, God." Then they fall and he says, "Oh, noooooo-!" Before face planting with an, 'oomph' landing on his back in a sitting position Weiss mocks, "My hero." And he groans, "My back..." Once Weiss gets off him, Korogra holds his hand out and asks Jaune, "You alright?" Taking the offered hand Jaune said, "Yeah, although my thoughts on Weiss are shaken." Hiding a grin Korogra said, "Well opinions can change either for good or bad." Pyrrha lands on her side by the others after escaping the Death Stalker. Yang then sarcastically said, "Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Ruby said, "Not if I can help it!" Before giving a battle cry and rushing the Grimm, Shocked Yang said, "Ruby, wait!" She fires her scythe behind her but as they meet the Grimm swings it's claw knocking her back, slowly getting up she said, "D-do-don't worry! Totally fine!" Before turning around and firing off a round before running with the Death Stalker right behind her, Yang starts to run forward saying, "Ruby!"

Ruby runs toward Yang but the Nevermore caws above them before flapping, releasing tons of sharpened feathers with points which both catch on Ruby's cape and block Yang from reaching her. Yang calls, "Ruby, get out of there!" Struggling with her cloak she calls back I'm trying!" The DeathStalker nears and raises its stinger before heading towards her, reaching in vain Yang shouts, "Ruby!" A white blur races past arriving just before it pierces her. Opening her eyes Ruby asks, "Weiss...?" Who berates her, "You are so childish! And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer." Korogra walks up and said, "Difficult is understating your attitude, and you nicer? Doubtful. Besides she's not trying to show off only trying to prove she's capable, and 'childish'? Please, she's got every right as do I." Holding his hand out to Ruby he said, "Come on, you and Jaune still need to grab a relic." Taking his hand she said, "Right, no real point in fighting these things." She then said to the others, "Let's grab the relics and go." Nodding Jaune said, "Run and live? That's a plan I can get behind. Oh and Korogra I'll take you up on your offer."

Ruby grabs a knight piece similar to Yang's while Jaune grabs a rook similar to Ren's. Ren then said, "Time we left." Ruby nods, "Right." Then waves, "Let's go!" Everyone except Yang and Blake follow, as Yang smiles Blake asks, "What is it?" Proudly staring at Ruby while she motions the group forward she responds, "Nothing..." Before following, smiling in realization Blake also follows. As they emerge from the forest the Nevermore flies above, turning to Korogra Yang asks, "What's up? You seem kinda distracted?" Korogra shook it off and said, "It's nothing...or at least I hope it's nothing."

 **A/N: I'm gonna stop here and next time 'Players and Pieces' will conclude. Will Korogra have Ozpin's relic? What's distracting Korogra and what will be done about it?**

 **read and review**


	7. Pieces fall into place

**I only own my OCs**

 **I've finally decided to do away with my self imposed word limit (it was more trouble than it was worth) so this chapter will be a bit longer to finish my version of 'Players and Pieces'**

The Nevermore lands on the ruined structure in front of them and screeches as the group takes cover behind some pillars and Yang says annoyed, "Well that's great." Shortly after the Death Stalker crashes through the forest behind them and Jaune said, "Ah, man, run!" Korogra then hears something, recognizing what it is he said, "Are you fucking kidding me!?" Pyrrha asks, "What is it?" He responds, "As if a Nevermore and a Death Stalker weren't bad enough, a Drenok from back home is coming." They emerge from the cover and Ren calls, "Nora, distract it!" She obliges by jumping past the Nevermore's projectiles before whipping out her grenade launched and firing some shells forcing it to retreat. However the Death Stalker comes up from behind her until Blake and Ren slash across its face and Korogra springboards off it and fires his twin rifles at the fast approaching Drenok successfully damaging the wings enough forcing it to land.

Only then to the others get a good look at it, it's slightly smaller than the Death Stalker with a small head that seems wider because of the horns extending from the sides, a glowing spike in the center of its chest, veiny wings folded against its back, and hide more like a reptiles. Weiss then lands by Nora before creating a platform beneath them to jump away to safety with its attention now focused on them. Pyrrha says, "Go, Go!" Before stopping and shooting at the Death Stalker alongside Ren. The Drenok swipes its foreleg at them only to miss when Korogra yanked on its horns, growing irate it tosses him into a column in the center of the structure and charges at him. The other eight take off over the stone bridge barely escaping a swipe from the Death Stalker's claws but what they don't notice is the Nevermore closing in until it shatters the walkway in the middle stranding Blake, Pyrrha, and Ren with the Death Stalker. Avoiding the shot from the Drenok's chest spike, Korogra joins Ruby in shooting at the retreating Nevermore before shoving her to the side and jumping over the Drenok's tail sweep.

Jaune stops at the break and said, "Man, we've gotta get over there! They need help!" Nora responds, "Let's do this!" Jaune looks into the mist and says, "Yeah, but, uh... I can't make that jump." Nora grins evilly and laughs before knocking him down, changing her weapon from grenade launcher to hammer and jumps to the end of the bridge. Seeing this Jaune says, "Oh, no wait!" But it's too late as she slams the end, catapulting him across as he screams, "No!" Constantly. Nora then launches herself over to deliver a heavy strike to its head before blasting out of reach accidentally knocking Blake off the platform. Recovering in midair she throws her weapon and uses the ribbon to swing up to the Nevermore before slashing all along its back, landing next to Ruby she says, "It's tougher than it looks." Yang responds, "Then let's give it everything we got!" The four then launch a barrage of shots at it but it keeps coming and smashes through the structure forcing them to cease fire and climb up the falling debris. Once on higher ground they stop to catch their breath and see the Drenok thrashing like a wild horse before Korogra is thrown to the ground dazed but fine, but before he fully stands up the Drenok charges like an angry bull. Weiss then said, "None of this is working." Ruby looks to the sides and sees Yang not letting up on a barrage of shots while Blake uses the ribbon to swing to a new vantage point, she then says, "I have a plan, cover me."

Meanwhile the bridge Jaune's group is on starts to crumble and he says, "We gotta move!" Before rushing the Death Stalker which aims a claw at Pyrrha which she deflects causing it to recoil before swiping with the other claw only for Jaune to deflect it with his shield giving Pyrrha an opening to attack its face, Ren then rushes forward firing his weapons before grabbing on to the stinger when it tries to hit him he then shoots at the stinger's base where it connects to the tail. As he hangs on Nora keeps firing grenades allowing Pyrrha to throw her javelin straight into one of the ten eyes, the pain causes it to throw Ren to the side and into a stone block. Jaune notices the stinger hanging limply and shouts, "Pyrrha!" Seeing what he's getting at she said, "Done!" Before chucking her shield and slicing the stinger clean off which then lands on its head as Pyrrha recovers her shield, Jaune then says, "Nora, nail it!" She responds, "Heads up!" Before jumping onto Pyrrha's shield and getting launched skyward aided by a blast from her hammer. On her way down she starts spinning and slamming her hammer full force on the stinger driving it through the Death Stalker's head and smashing the bridge beneath while simultaneously catapulting Jaune and Nora over the Death Stalker as it plummeted into the abyss.

Across the chasm Yang keeps firing at the Nevermore eventually landing a heavy blow to its face, causing it to turn and fly at her. As it nears she jumps toward its mouth and forces it to open wide, she then screams punctuating each syllable with a shot down its throat. Jumping back to the ruins she hears the Nevermore crash into the cliffs, despite this it recovers. Yang smiles as she sees Ruby and Blake on broken columns as Weiss rushes in and freezes the Nevermore's tail to the ground keeping it stuck in place despite its attempts to fly. Blake launches her weapon across the way to Yang and they tighten the ribbon, Ruby then launches herself onto the ribbon while Weiss holds it with her glyphs. She tells Ruby, "Of course you would come up with this idea." Ruby asks, "Think you can make the shot?" Weiss confidently says, "Hmm, can I." A second passes and Ruby asks, "Can y-" but Weiss interrupts, "Of course I can!" Ruby pumps her rifle and fires once Weiss launches her, she the catches the stuck Nevermore's neck with her scythe and lands on the wall. Weiss then creates glyphs going up the side of the wall which Ruby uses to drag the Nevermore up, nearing the top she swings around and cuts the head clean off. She then lands at the top with the severed head landing next to her. The headless body falls into the fog below while the others watch in amazement, Jaune comments, "Wow.." leaping down from the pillar Yang said, "Well... That was a thing!"

As those groups are battling the Nevermore and Death Stalker respectively Korogra is knocked off the bridge by the Drenok's charge with it following after. As they tumbled through the air it shot a barrage of spikes at him, but he dodged all but one which he kicked back at the Drenok shattering the chest spike. Once it had lost its ranged attack, it tried to swipe both its claws and its tail at him only to completely miss as he was too fast. Getting close Korogra once again grabbed its horns and brought himself face-to-face with it before wrapping his legs around them and stabbing with all his might the unprotected and softer scales on the neck. Knowing it couldn't recover he kicked off its face pushing himself back toward the central structure where he sunk his katana and claw deep into the stone. As he slid down he heard the unmistakeable sound of the Grimm landing hard, kicking off the wall he turned his claw into a rifle and shot a small burst of aura to see how far to solid ground. Seeing the aura splash back up he turned his katana into the other rifle and shot streams of aura below him to land softly, once he landed he collapsed with a hefty portion of his aura used up.

A few minutes later he stood up saying, "That's enough rest for now, I've gotta get back to Beacon and turn in the relics." After wandering around for a couple minutes he found a set of stairs and said, "Well that works..." only to notice most had crumbled. He then muttered, "Of course, it's always something." He climbed the stairs to the part that crumbled before jumping on to the structure and starting to climb using his weapons as anchors, sometime later he heard a deafening screech and looked up to see the Death Stalker Jaune's team killed falling toward him. Leaping aside while still holding on he said, "Well that makes two Grimm destroyed, now I've just gotta avoid the Nevermore." Continuing his climb he found an outcropping where he stopped to catch his breath before climbing again several minutes later he felt the fog part and looked in the direction the feeling came from only to see the decapitated Nevermore fall below the fog, he blinked owlishly and said, "Huh, looks like both Jaune and Ruby's teams took down the Grimm they were facing. Now I've just gotta make it to the auditorium before they finish announcing teams."

In the auditorium Ozpin announced, "Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester." Jaune's group steps up next and Ozpin continues, "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team JNPR." Everyone claps while Nora hugs Ren and Jaune looks at Pyrrha expecting her to be made leader only for Ozpin to say, "Lead by Jaune Arc." He stutters, "Le-led by?" Ozpin replied, "Congratulations young man." He then calls the last group, "Finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Weiss is shocked she wasn't chosen to lead and Yang hugs her sister saying, "I'm so proud of you!"

Seconds later the door is weakly pushed open and Korogra tiredly walks in with his weapons dragging on the floor, making his way up he said, "Professor Ozpin, I found the relic... well actually I found nine but didn't know which one you meant so I just grabbed all of them." He then set his pack down and brought out the figurines, a silver figure with a scythe, a black ninja, a white princess, a yellow dragon, a golden knight, a green martial artist, a pink valkyrie, a red maiden, and a blue warrior. As soon as he set the last one down they started glowing before shooting toward teams RWBY and JNPR before circling around them and landing in their hands: the warrior to Korogra, the knight to Jaune, the scythe-wielder to Ruby, the ninja to Blake, the martial artist to Ren, the princess to Weiss, the dragon to Yang, the valkyrie to Nora, and the maiden to Pyrrha. The figures then shrunk down to small charms and Ozpin said, "That was certainly unexpected, for finding the relic I sent you to find Korogra Kanbara will be a solo hunter but is expected to aid teams RWBY and JNPR whenever necessary. Until we get a room set up for you young man, you'll be bunking with Team RWBY." Korogra just have a tired thumbs up before passing out. Yang and Pyrrha supported him as they walked out and Ozpin said, "it looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Elsewhere Roman Torchwick is plotting, looking up at his map and the stolen loot that was delivered he simply said, "We're gonna need more men."

 **A/N: I'm gonna stop here and next time will be my take on The Badge and The Burden. How will Korogra bunking with Team RWBY work? How will Weiss react to not being the leader? Find out next time.**

 **read and review**


End file.
